


you're the one i love!

by yerimoney



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Addiction, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - The Queen's Gambit, Chess, F/F, Fantasizing, Oneshot, mention of suicide, yeah joy is beth here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimoney/pseuds/yerimoney
Summary: sooyoung stumbles home an awfully bit too sober, a bit unwillingly as some newly dubbed princess of chess. she starts drinking to answer the freshest question about her personal life yet again.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 7





	you're the one i love!

**Author's Note:**

> yet again another short piece from me. i didn't really think i'd write more, but i don't quite know if this is good or bad. anyway, have fun reading and commenting!

in between gulps and downs of the wine in her hand, bottle carefully handpicked by her own mother, joy starts thinking about  _ him. _

_ “have you ever… you know… traded rooks with someone?” nayeon teases, leading into a chorus of giggles helpfully supplied by her other girls. they knock shoulders like they’re sharing an inside joke (it i _ s _ an inside joke, joy soon realizes after) and they stare at her like dead fish while joy stares back like a dead fisherman. _

_ the answer is instinctual, almost as easy as mr. lee staring down at her and saying “how do you get out out of this position?” “we trade rooks all the time,” she answers, voice clipped with a small smile to escape this one. _

_ and then everyone bursts into some really loud fucking laughter. _

she stumbles onto her bed, mouth dribbling with the alcohol from a few sips ago. or maybe it was just the last sip. well, does it really matter to a pen of young girls what kind of secrets joy keeps under her pretty tongue?

she thinks about son seungwan’s half-lit smile when she stared down at the chessboard, mutteredly coming to a confused stop of the game.  _ “jesus, park, you’re humiliating my rook.” _

she thinks about her hands and her pearl-white skin, and she thinks of the light reflecting off the marble of the chess pieces in the morning sun. and then her neck glows with a bright rash, strangely begging for her to scratch that itch. and the more she entertains the thought, the more she finds herself down a deep rabbit hole of games and its players.

she remembers bae joohyun and her misaligned teeth, making her cringe every single time the near-grandmaster opened her mouth. she remembers telling her _ “you would’ve won if you arrived on time,” _ and she remembers the pleasurable twist in her stomach watching the university kid squirm.

(a few years later, she doesn’t know it yet, bae joohyun goes and gets her teeth fixed and lies to sooyoung straight through those new straight set of incisors that she got them just for her. sooyoung doesn’t know it yet but she starts a new set of moves that tangles joohyun into her bed and out of her arms a month after that.)

and she remembers every single move she makes with her hands, quick and unquestioning, only brought about a certain sort of trust she can establish with the only friends she has. a bishop here and a knight there, and victory is well-assured in the court of the queen. she remembers every time she’s laid her head on her hands and smiled pleasantly at the frantic opposer, who’s just realized that every card and every person in the board of squares has turned against him.

_ oh, fuck it. the pen of girls start singing at some strange band on the strange teevee, leaving sooyoung to her own devices. they leave her out as usual, as if this was a people’s magazine and the interview in her room had just finished. _

_ well, if accessibility to a celebrity is a magic trick, joy must have just lost at her own twisted game. _

_ fuck them. and fuck nayeon. and fuck whatever apple pie or whatever stupid fucking social club this is called. _

_ she stumbles her way to the door in her sober stupor, her eyes landing immediately on the basket of wine like a moth drawn to a flame. one flick of her eyes to the man at the window and she can tell he already has more than enough. so she does what any responsible, sensible, caring peer of im nayeon’s would do - she steals the fucking bottle of dom and makes her way out of the wretched pen. she waves goodbye to ms. im too, for good measure. the poor bitch. _

in her bed, she flips around and stares at the ceiling, waiting for another person to saunter into her dreams like a majestic saviour. except she’s kind of like, park sooyoung. so her options are pretty limited.

_ kim yerim: the young genius of chess _

_ sooyoung buys the chess magazine instead. chess might be a sport, but for now, sooyoung would like to treat it like a real beauty. real beauty can’t possibly be some random girl on a cover of the sports magazine. _

_ she kind of steals the chess mag, in the end. kind of. at least she bought the newspaper. _

_ kim yerim first appears before her eyes on sooyoung’s second tournament, totally uncaring for her presence, only turning towards her when she tries to solve the question she’s put up. her eyes are a dark brown, tinged with curiosity and a sort of complacency that sooyoung just wants to- just wants to- _

sooyoung’s only met yerim for a period of five minutes. and besides, she doesn’t really hold her in high regard; if only the idiot could see past herself and pay attention to the pieces in front of her.

and then he comes.

it descends on her, a bit like the foreboding of something truly, truly bad. but it can’t possibly be so bad if it’s kept her alive all this time. sooyoung’s breathing turns shallow, turns quick, turns excited. a bit like a teevee series on end she’s been watching on loop.

her vision starts to blur and darken as her mind clouds as well, listening to the gentle beckon of his sweet, voiceless intention:  _ come back, come back, come back. stay here. _

and so she stays. her arms are splayed out across the headboard and her silk sleepwear has somehow been slipped on, and she doesn’t quite know or how, but she’s still. stiller than when her mother told her to close her eyes and not do anything in the face of what young her thought was a lion’s mouth on rubber tyres.

sooyoung spends maybe three hours rearranging the chess pieces on the ceiling before she goes to sleep. she gets three wins in first, though.

  
  



End file.
